


i'm friends with the monster (that's under my bed)

by 94chaes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Demons, M/M, changkyun's a little bitch, lee minhyuk is late, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94chaes/pseuds/94chaes
Summary: look i just saw this prompt somewhere on pinterest!!hmu on twt @94chaes





	i'm friends with the monster (that's under my bed)

it started with him being uncomfortable in his own room, with the unsettling feeling of being watched when no one’s around. 

  
it drove him insane. he thought he was going crazy, imagining things that isn’t even there. he would have trouble sleeping, his forehead creased and his mind going down the drain with scary thoughts.

  
as the days go by, it went worse. trashing, turning, and cursing when he realizes that it’s already evening, for fear of going through the same suffering ever since moving in the apartment complex.

  
not that he’s scared of the dark, per se. it’s just he’s terrified of the thing lurking inside it, blending in the shadows, watching him with its red, glowing eyes. just thinking about it brought shivers down his spine.

  
"dude, i fucking swear to all my precious sleep, there  _something_  in there with me!" with trembling hands, he seeks help from his friends, wonho and changkyun. but wonho's too scared to even listen to him talk about it at work, covering his ears whenever hyungwon goes in the lines of  _wonho... i need help._

  
"just get the apartment blessed, hyung." changkyun suggests. he's an intern, but hyungwon realizes that no matter how annoying the intern is, he was a lot more help than wonho ever was.

  
and so, he did. many, many times.

  
even changkyun the intern got tired of coming to his apartment too many times a week, giving him endless excuses why he can't come, followed by wonho, who can't even get through his front door for the fear of having hyungwon’s demon friend latching on to him.

hyungwon honestly thought having too many apartment blessings in a week can get rid of it, or he could maybe get a few hours of sleep - but it didn't budge, not one bit. 

  
by the sixth time for the past month, he got tired of it, too. 

  
"i don't get it. how do you even know it’s there?" changkyun asks through the other end of the line, the music of My Chemical Romance blaring through his room, hyungwon could tell that changkyun never got through his phase. but he bit his cheeks to prevent on even mentioning it.

  
hyungwon looks around his room and stops at the empty spot beside his drawer and his dead house plant. he has gone through researches that a dead house plant means some malevolent spirit is lurking around the area, and he should get out of the place as soon as possible.

“that, or you’re not just watering them properly.” changkyun chides, again providing a logical explanation to hyungwon’s delusions.

  
“i got to see it’s red eyes at night… it has red, red glowing eyes.”

  
"okay, hyung."

  
"i'm fucking serious, changkyun." he deadpans, frustrated that no one seems to believe him. "there's something in here, and it's creeping me the fuck out."

   
"why not try to look for some places to move in?"

  
"as if what they pay me would allow that." hyungwon shrugs. that, and whenever he looks for apartment rentals online, the site crashes, or there's a bug on the system that hyungwon couldn't get rid of. whatever he does, he just can't look for a new place, as if someone, or something is preventing him from doing so. 

  
he looks at the empty spot again.

  
"true."

  
"changkyun you're an intern, we don't pay you."

  
"there. a reason why i should quit."

  
they ended the call right after changkyun's mother called him for supper, much to hyungwon's demise. he sneaks a glance back at the spot again, and is greeted by the eyes again, but this time shy, as if ashamed to have caught eavesdropping on his and changkyun's conversation. 

  
"you... you understand that?"

  
nothing happens, and hyungwon wasn't so sure if he wanted something to happen. he looks at the distance of his bedroom door to him, one leg dangling off the bed, ready to run – and he did.

 

"hyungwon hyung? what are you doing outside?" jooheon gives him a once-over, he nearly misses the fact that his tall friend hasn't got any footwear on. just socks.

"what the hell happened?"

  
_"the demon happened!"_

  
jooheon backtracks, looking at hyungwon with wide eyes. 

  
"... a what?" jooheon thinks he misunderstood. he never heard rumors about the apartment complex, nor that he did want to hear any of it. "... a demon?!" there's tension filling in the air, and along with it is jooheon's whimpering. 

  
"ha.. haven't you heard anything about it though? you've been here long enough to know if someone died of some strange thing?" hyungwon sits down the pavement, and jooheon, who's supposed to be running his errand for the night, sits down beside hyungwon, too loss for words. "but yeah. i don't know what the fuck is it at the moment, but some...  _thing_  is there with me. i'm not kidding."

  
"i..." jooheon exhales. "haven't heard a single thing about your apartment complex. maybe the past owner summoned one."

  
now, that would've been a great explanation. if hyungwon could talk to it, then maybe it'll realize that the tall guy isn't the one who summoned it from the depths of hell, or wherever he came from. 

  
"but the past owner died from old age. isn't there like a contract for summoning demons and the deal thing though?" 

  
"a contract?"

  
"yeah, haven't you watched a single episode of supernatural?" 

  
"for someone who's a self-proclaimed scaredy-cat you watch a lot of horror stuff." hyungwon says, eyeing the younger. he looks back on his apartment window and swore something is looking at him back. he shivers. "no, i don't know anything about that. what are those?"

  
"well typically when you summon a demon, you want something, right? so, like, when you ask for it, there's a catch. maybe your soul, maybe your friends' soul. whatever the demon may like. there's this contract, an expiration date. you'll get to enjoy what you wished for, for as long as the contract allows." jooheon ended his spiel with a cheeky smile, despite being mortified a little while ago. 

  
"so... i could wish for anything from it then?"

  
jooheon looks at him, fear evident in his eyes. "you wouldn't dare."

 

oh but he would.

  
there hyungwon was, standing in front of the empty spot at his room, protests of jooheon erased from his mind.

come to think of it, the demon never bothered hyungwon. not once, not ever. not even the slightest movement from it, just its red, creepy, glowing eyes while hyungwon decides to sleep in his own bed. 

  
it has blended pretty well with his furniture, without the eyes, of course.   
but nothing has ever happened to hyungwon. he couldn't even believe that he isn't even dead yet or possessed. it doesn't seem to want to talk to him, either. 

  
his phone blares a familiar tune from the kitchen, interrupting his dilemma on the empty spot in his room.

scratching the back of his neck, he goes outside, oblivious to the fact that the demon smiled.

"yes?"

  
"jooheon called me in, said something about you getting possessed. what's up with that?" shownu greets, his voice groggy. hyungwon feels sorry for him. he knows the feeling of being interrupted while getting his precious sleep, but nonetheless thankful for the distraction.

   
"ah nothing. i'm just talking to the demon in my room."

  
there is silence at shownu's end of the line, hyungwon fidgets with the hem on his shirt while waiting for the older to speak up. "shownu hyung?"

  
"good luck with that, then."

  
hyungwon thanks him and ends the call. he contemplates whether to sleep in or not, the thought of interacting with the demon long gone in his head, replaced by the eagerness to take some sleeping pills and wash his worries away. 

  
"i'll just talk to you tomorrow." hyungwon mumbles, getting ready for bed.

  
there's humming, but hyungwon already took the pills, and is slowly succumbing to sleep.

 

"looks like you've gotten enough sleep." wonho greets him on his way to his office. hyungwon nods in gratitude, getting the cup of coffee from wonho's grasp. he glares at the back of changkyun the intern's head, wondering if he'll spontaneously combust. 

  
sensing the violent thought of one of his co-workers, he turns around.

  
"oh, it's just you."

  
"rude, changkyun the intern."

  
"can you please stop calling me that?"

  
"no."

  
changkyun turns back again, to his business, hyungwon isn't even sure what changkyun does in a newspaper company. the boy's qualified to be a broadcaster, or a reporter, with that loud mouth he has.

  
"oh hey hyungwon?"

  
"yeah?"

  
wonho looks at him innocently while piling up some documents and newspaper pages on to his desk. "work on these, please." and leaves the room in a hurry. the underlying purpose of bringing hyungwon coffee suddenly comes to a realization. 

  
"fuck, wonho."

 

hyungwon frustratingly throws his messenger bag towards his bed, and his thin body follows after. he looks at the empty spot again, too tired to get scared. he might even sleep well without sleeping pills this time around. 

  
"wonho was the biggest dick today. made me work on a lot of papers," he tells no one in particular. "i mean, he's the associate editor, so i can't do anything about it. but he's still the ultimate dick in the history of dicks."

  
"and changkyun, that son of a gun." he washes his hands on his face, but feeling a little bit better for ranting, even if it's directed towards the shadow demon lurking in the room. "he's a little piece of shit. little, but a shit nonetheless."

  
"but yeah thanks for listening to my ted talk." hyungwon says, falling himself go deeper in his bed, as if sleep is already impatient and knocking into his consciousness. and of course, he's too willing to let it in. "i should sleep, though. please try not to stare too much."  
before he falls asleep completely, though, he hears a growling noise.

  
_**"...okay. sleep tight."**_

hyungwon woke up with a start, confusingly looking at his outfit from last night. he was too exhausted to even change from his work clothes. so that's why he heard a cry of help from his legs in his dreams, wanting to be free from his skinny jeans.

  
"good morning, whoever you are." he yawns and stretches, casually walking to his kitchen, only to find a cup of coffee sitting on the counter. he blinks momentarily, freezing in place.   
he reaches out for his phone, keeping an eye of the cup of coffee. 

  
"hyung..." changkyun whines through the phone. "it's 8 in the fucking morning."

  
"shut up changkyun the intern. there's a cup of coffee here, and i don't know about you but i don't have someone here with me, and my door's been locked all night. and i'm pretty sure burglars don't break in your house to make you coffee."

  
"are you fucking with me?"

  
hyungwon sighs and snaps a picture of the suspiciously looking mug lying on the kitchen counter, still steaming hot, and sent it to changkyun. he waits a few minutes before recieving an incoming call from the younger. 

  
"oh my god how can i not know you're fucking with me?"

  
"because in the past few months i've been freaking out over this demon inside my apartment and you were there and you know how paranoid i was and how i'm not kidding?" hyungwon says, pacing back and forth in his living room. "well i think i might've done something last night that made it move like that?"

  
"what if the coffee has poison in it?!"

  
"oh my god hyungwon hyung. out.  _now._ "

  
"don't tell me what to do, changkyun the intern." hyungwon runs a hand in his hair, feeling somewhat petty to have chastised changkyun for being concerned, for once. "please tell wonho i'm taking the day off."

  
changkyun shuffles on the other side of the line, now awake. and probably shitless scared.

  
"please don't die, hyung."

  
hyungwon ends the in the middle of reassuring changkyun he'll be fine and carefully tiptoes towards the counter where the coffee is, the amazing smell of aroma and how it looks perfectly sweet, the kind of coffee hyungwon has in the mornings by the local cafe down the block. 

  
"oh my god." he sees a couple of marshmallows floating at the middle of the concoction, and immediately dials changkyun who picks up almost in an instant. 

  
"changkyun!" hyungwon frantically calls for the younger. "it has fucking marshmallows!"

 

"so..." hyungwon starts, looking at the dead house plant besides the empty spot that the demon houses in. "you made... this." he looks down at the cup of coffee in his hands, his hands carefully in place at the bottom. he isn't really sure if someone would respond, and he's actually scared to find out, either.   
a few beats have passed, and the stupidity of he's doing is eventually dawning on him. 

  
but a short gurgle of noise interrupts him in his reverie. 

  
_**"for you..."**_

  
the tall man freezes, almost dropping the cup in shock. 

  
_**"do you... not... like.. it?"**_

  
hyungwon feels the floor beginning to tremble, and he looks back at the materializing demon in front of him, quite blurry, but a tiny person nonetheless. less horns and black eyed in appearance, in which he's thankful for. jooheon has shared lots of how demons might have looked like, and hyungwon's not the one to want to prove if he's right. 

  
"i... appreciate it. th.. thank you."

  
he swears he can see a smile. 

  
_**"y.. you're welcome.. hyungwon.."**_

  
"how did you make this?"

  
_**"i... ate a soul... of this... woman once... she makes great coffee..."**_

 

 

his name is kihyun. it says. he's been lurking in the dark for years now, too scared to get back to hell. he finds leisure in scaring other people, but straightforwardly told hyungwon he became different when the tall man came into the apartment. all of a sudden, kihyun tries to be as quiet as possible. told the man he's far too quiet to scare around, unlike the old lady who plays with him the first time they met. 

  
_**"the old lady was cool. you... were quite the opposite..."**_

  
hyungwon scoffs. "you could've not stared at me while i sleep, though."

  
_**".... true."**_

  
"you were creepy. couldn't sleep for days." hyungwon says, sipping the cup of coffee kihyun made for him. it has gotten cold, but still tasty. kihyun promises to make him more in the mornings. 

  
_**"i know... i'm so sorry about that. didn't know how to approach."**_

  
"a note could've done the job."

  
_**"i didn't know... i just know how to make people miserable. and to play cards whenever old mrs. kim wants to play. but that's it."**_

  
"but the coffee."

  
_**"oh. you were the only exception. if it was someone else i would've smacked the cup out of their hands for fun."**_

 

hyungwon bit his lip, he shouldn't have spent all day yesterday talking to kihyun.   
"this is all." wonho looks at him expectantly. changkyun must've told their associate editor everything that happened yesterday. he should've known by now that changkyun will tell everything to everyone if someone doesn't shut his loud-ass mouth.

  
it's already 7 in the evening, and hyungwon still has a lot of things to do.  
the office is getting emptier by the second, and to top it all off, wonho and changkyun are already packing their things, a minute early from home because of hyungwon's sacrifice.

these dicks also have the audacity to wave goodbye, and hyungwon was also a minute from chucking his shoe at the two of them. 

  
changkyun the intern sent him a text that evening, and hyungwon swore he's gonna throw a book at him tomorrow morning. probably at the moment he steps in. that would be hilarious.

  
hyungwon's on his fourth pending article to proofread when he hears someone drop something at the pantry. the light is on, and someone's still probably here. he stands up, he's up for some coffee anyways. 

  
he yawns, it's already 11 at night, and the office is just as creepy as those in the horror flicks shownu and jooheon makes him watch. he's too tired to think about it further, though. so he goes straight to the coffee machine, stopping to look at a tiny person blocking it. 

  
"uh.. excuse me? do you work here?"  
the man turns around, and hyungwon is in awe. 

  
"kihyun?"

  
_**"oh. hello, hyungwon."**_

  
"what are you doing here? and... wow you're human."

  
kihyun looks like a regular, not the shadow-y type of person. and honestly the most good looking demon there is, probably, hyungwon doesn't want to know. he looks so small and tiny that hyungwon couldn't believe that this... is a century old demon. 

  
_**"i**_ ** _was human once, you know."_**

  
hyungwon chuckles, leaves kihyun to make some coffee. he makes it better than hyungwon will ever, anyway. so he sits back down the stool, patiently waits for kihyun to go over his coffee.

  
"so... what are you doing here?"

  
kihyun stops to think for a moment, and gives hyungwon a cup. 

  
_"_ ** _nothing. got worried you didn't come home tonight. you always come home."_** he casually says, standing on his toes to be able to sit on the stool. he huffs as he finally got to sit, blowing the steam off his own cup.  _ **"so i guess you're still here."**_

  
"yeah. remember wonho and changkyun?"

  
_**"do you want me to eat them?"**_

  
hyungwon stared at the demon casually sipping his coffee. "no!"

  
_**"are you sure?"**_

  
"yes. wonho and changkyun are my friends. as much as i want to slam them on to the wall, i don't want them to get eaten by... well.." hyungwon gestures at the demon, and kihyun nods as he acknowledges it. 

  
_**"how long is this gonna take?"**_

  
"i don't know. i still have a few articles."

  
_**"how can i help?"**_

  
the tall man hums, disposing his cup at the bin. kihyun follows his exact movement and waited patiently at the door. 

  
"what do you know about proofreading?"

  
_**"i ate a writer, too. it was... interesting."**_

 

 

"so, you're telling us, that that  _thing_ in your room. the source of your nightmares. the reason why you couldn't sleep for weeks. is a real-life  _demon?_  and is what,  _your friend?_ " changkyun exclaims, flabbergasted. wonho blinks, gripping his red cup tightly. jooheon evidently whimpers from his and shownu's side at the far end corner of hyungwon's living room. 

  
"yes." hyungwon sips his drink as calmly as possible. 

  
"but.." jooheon stutters, clinging to shownu's arms for support. if anything could go against anything, it's shownu. hyungwon's kinda envious at his ability to endure a whiny jooheon, or his ability to exercise in the morning. in which he, a tall, lanky man in his twenties, could never do.  "he's..."

  
"he's now my friend. his name is kihyun." hyungwon nods at his bedroom door, to nowhere and to no one in particular it crept everyone in his room out. "he helped me write the award winning article and documentary last week." 

  
"he.. he what?!"

  
the bedroom door opens, all hell broke loose. 

  
kihyun, dressed in hyungwon's large clothes walks out the room, waving at the middle aged men gawking at him from the other side of the room. wonho's actually at the front door already, gripping the doorknob tight. 

  
_**"hey."**_

  
shownu didn't know whether to smile. he didn't know how to greet demons, let alone see one. so he just stood there with a constipated look on his face, while carrying jooheon at his back, clinging to him. 

  
changkyun the intern, however, fainted.

  
_**"oh my god hyungwon your changkyun friend fell!"**_

  
hyungwon laughs, amid the chaos, he laughs. kihyun snaps his head up to the tall man, confusingly staring at how his human has been acting. 

  
_**"hyungwon!"**_

  
"what?!"

  
the demon's eyes screamed help, all while gesturing for hyungwon to go over wonho (who can't seem to open the front door) and jooheon who's too close to crying. shownu lets out an awkward laugh and sips on his cup.

  
_**"if no one helps me, i'm gonna fucking eat you all."**_ kihyun roars, releasing the hold of his force on the door, letting wonho have the choice of running. he picks up changkyun and throws him at the couch.  _ **"hyungwon! your human friends are all screaming!"**_

  
the second wonho opened the door, it revealed another tall man they're all familiar of. 

  
"hey, guys! what did i miss?"

  
everyone looked at minhyuk with terrified looks on their faces, each of them begging for help. minhyuk stood there dumbfounded, he was expecting a little party in celebration of hyungwon’s award winning piece, not a mess.

  
"who is this?"

  
"oh fucking hell, minhyuk. you had no idea."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> look i just saw this prompt somewhere on pinterest!! 
> 
> hmu on twt @94chaes


End file.
